Unexpected Crossover
by PEZIKO4EVER
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth got a new life as a pairing but suddenly some guests came to their world...and they need their help to save the world once more... Cloud x Sephiroth Snow x Lightning (formly) Squall x Rinoa I will put more pairings in the next chapters!


**Hi all this is my new story! Cloud x Sephiroth hell yeah!**

**So chronologically after the Final Fantasy VII ****Advent Children events…it will be a general and crazy crossover…in the next chapters I'll put more characters from FF series :) like Squall and Lightning…so we start!**

-Hey Cloud what's up?

-Oh hi Seph I'm all right thanks

Sephiroth sat next to Cloud and smiled at him

-I want to tell you something that so many years I wanted to tell it but I couldn't…

Cloud was confused

-Really? What?

-I..i eh…lo…lo… ah! I can't!

Cloud took his hand in his and looked at him in his green eyes

-Cloud…

-Sephiroth…

Sephiroth took a breath and look at him

-I love you Cloud…

Cloud gave him a shy smile

-I love you too Seph

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's neck and his lips started getting closer to him until they met his. Cloud deepened the kiss but Sephiroth had the control over him as the "bigger" he was. Then Cloud broke the kiss and hugged him. Sephiroth looked at him and gave him a worried smile.

-I will always protect you Cloud…

Cloud gave him quick kiss in his cheek

-Thank you

-So can we go inside, I started getting hungry

-Yes of course my love

Cloud said to him and then they started heading back to the house where they were staying. Sephiroth opened the door of the huge house. There was a big table with a lot of dishes and cutlery. There were many kids in the house and Cloud's new little brother. There was a 15 years old Squall who was talking with Rinoa and laughing. A 12 years old Tidus playing football outside with a 18 years old Wakka.

-Hej Bror!

Cloud looked at his 7 years old brother. He had long blond hair and blue eyes just like Cloud.

-Hey! What's up little soldier? And I said you not speak Swedish when we are here…

-But I don't know English…

-Ha ha ha liar!

Sephiroth was watching them all the time

-Hey Cloud who's that?

Cloud laughed

-He he my little brother

Said happily

-Hey tall man what's your name?

-You tell me first yours…

Sephiroth said with a sly smile

-Me? I'm Snow! What's yours? Will you tell me now?

-I don't now…

-Hey you fooled me!

-Hmm yes maybe

-Ah come on now!

-Ha ha ha

-Please tell me! Please, please!

\- Sephiroth…

-So tell me, why you have grey hair, you don't seem so old…

-What! I'm not old!

-Then why you've got grey hair?

-I born like this ok?

-Ok…hey Cloud I want to tell you something, you are coming?

-What? not now, after the lunch

-Pleaseeee

-Ah shit ok…

Snow grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him upstairs in their room

-What's up with you and this Sephiroth?

-Well…It is embarrassed to say

-I'm your brother please tell me…

-Maybe I'm his girlfriend…boyfriend I mean

Snow laughed at his brother's mistake

-Hey that''s not funny!

-Ok Cloud…whatever you say

-Thanks now let's go downstairs to eat

-Cloud one more thing…I want your advice for something

Cloud looked at his blushed brother

-What is it?

-Well it's a…a girl

-Oh my…but Snow you know that I'm not…you understand right?

-I know Cloud but you are the only one who can help me…

-Ok, ok what's her name first of all?

-Eh…I don't know her real name…

-You don't know her name, what do you mean idiot?

-No no…she's using something like nickname…

-Whatever…what is it?

-Lightning…

-Ha ha ha ha!

-Cloud! Why are you laughing?

Cloud's face was red

-Is that her name...oh my god!

-I don't think the name Cloud is better…

-Then I will not help you

Cloud was smiling because Snow was angry

-Ok sorry then…

-Is this lightning here?

-Yep…she is

-Do you know her personally? I mean her character?

-A little bit

-How is she like? Is she tall or short?

-Medium

-Hair color?

-I can show you…she must be downstairs

-Ah okay then…let's go

Cloud and Snow went downstairs, Tifa looked at Cloud

-Hey you too, where you were…

-Upstairs...we had a chat only for men

Tifa laughed

-Ha ha you are a man Cloud and I don't know it?

-Oh shut up

Cloud sat next to Snow and Sephiroth who gave him a kiss

-Hi

He greeted him

-Hey

Cloud smiled at him

All of them were eating until they heard a sound…a man with black hair came. His face serious and with a weird metal in his hand. Next to him was a bald man with a katana at his hands. And behind them another one with brown hair and he had his one eye covered with a black cloth like pirate. Sephiroth and Cloud were the first to take their defensive positions. Cloud with his buster sword and Sephiroth with his masamune

-Who are you?

Sephiroth asked coldly

The bald man answered him

-Hallo Jason Hudson, here is Alex Mason and Grigori Weaver…we are CIA agents.

-What is CIA?

Cloud asked

-Central Intelligence Agency idiot…in which world are you living?

Weaver answered him

-You mean you are something like special agents or forces?

Snow asked enthusiastically

-Ehh yes something like this…

Mason said, this time

-Can we know where are we right now?

-Nibelheim

-Nibel..what?

Cloud looked at them worried

-Where are you from guys?

-USA, which country is this?

-What do you mean? And where is this USA?

-Psss Cloud, they must be aliens…

Snow whispered to Cloud

Mason, Grigori and Hudson exchanged glances

-Woods was right…

-Have we been teleported at real?

Mason was shocked, all of them were shocked

-Well I guess it's time for an explanation huh?

Jason started

-Ah yes, sure

-We are from another planet or galaxy…our homeplanet's name is earth…we were in a mission. Our mission was to take down a man named Raul Menendez. He is a terrorist and he killed a lot of people. The meaning the word 'county' well…In my planet we have split our planet's lands into territories…you understand don't you? So a country is a divided land that's all. We three are from USA a country…but I'm very surprised that you speak English. Every country has adopted her own language…in USA we speak English, in Spain another country they speak Spanish, in China Chinese, in Sweden Swedish-

-Hey did you just say Swedish?

Hudson cut by Snow

-Ehh yes why?

-Me and my brother are talking Swedish…

-Really? Hmm that's strange very strange…

-Anyway we need your help to get back to our planet, we have to build a teleporter otherwise we can't get back.

Mason said

-Cloud I don't know if we have to trust them…

Sephiroth said to Cloud

-Please…you are our only hope…

CHAPTER 1 ENDED

**Author Notes:**

**Soooo this is my first chapter of my brand new story, I hope that I hadn't done many mistakes. I apologize but English is not my main language…i have worked the chapter for 3 days. I hope you liked it…I'm not asking for review…do whatever you think it's better. I like this pairings… **

**Hudson x Mason x Weaver YEAH!**


End file.
